total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heather
Heather, labeled The Queen Bee, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Aloha tribe. She did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels and Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using others at her advantage and only being kind when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. She tends to get herself in many conflicts because she is very stubborn. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Heather first appears in Aloha, Hawaii alongside 13 other returning players. As she steps off the boat she immediately congratulates Owen when he accidentally crushes Mike. She is then placed on the Aloha team. When she gets to camp, Topher runs up to her and asks for her autograph in which she quietly signs with a pen. Afterwards, she starts beating up Mike and continues to do so during the rest of pre-challenge. During the challenge, she faces off against Owen in the bouncy house and has a miserable time, as she is constantly crushed by him while traversing through the bouncy house. Luckily she manages to make it outside and barely tags Geoff before passing out. Unfortunately, her team is still sent to elimination that night due to Kitty solving the puzzle faster than Cody. After the challenge, she finds herself targeted by Mike for her failure in the challenge and is shown mocking him when he blows up at Sierra. At tribal council she announces that Mike cheated on his girlfriend with Jo, which he denies, and votes off Mike due to him being useless in general. Despite her being in danger of being eliminated due to the votes being split, it is ultimately Mike who goes home over her. That night, Heather remarks that the vote between her and Mike was way too close. The next morning, she complains about the lack of shelter to Geoff in which he pretends to care, she is also selected to hunt for food with Crimson but after Crimson seems to be doing just fine on her own in terms of catching fish, Geoff changes his mind. During the challenge she faces off against Kitty and steals the question when Kitty gets it wrong and answers it incorrectly as well, which results in neither team getting a point. When Topher and Geoff hug after the latter gets a question right, she questions the two on why they are hugging in which Geoff denies anything that isn't platonic. She later faces off against Amy, however Amy buzzes in before her and gets the question right, resulting in Laulima getting the point. In the end however, her team wins and she is not sent to elimination that night. During the night, she remarks on how Topher seems to call everyone babe, she then pulls him aside and asks him for an alliance in which Crimson overhears and asks to join it as well. The next morning, she runs up to Geoff and Topher and interrupts them while they're in the middle of a conversation. During the challenge she teams up with Geoff and Topher both, she gets out of the challenge when Izzy spots her and notifies Kitty of her location, in which she sprays her with water. Her team wins the challenge due to Cody spraying Kitty with water, and she is again not sent to elimination. The next morning, she goes up to Topher and asks him about his feelings for Geoff in which he says that he thinks Geoff is cute but won't date him due to Geoff being already taken, she then remarks that she thinks that Geoff and Bridgette already broke up. When Geoff runs up to them feeling his name has been called, Heather immediately tries to cover it up, by saying she was talking about her and Alejandro's breakup. Crimson calls her and Topher over to discuss who to vote off, when Crimson suggests Sierra, Heather agrees but also proposes the idea of voting off Cody as well. During the challenge, Heather isn't seen doing much besides being snarky, she does however notice when the key drops out of Geoff's hat and picks it up. In the end, her team wins the challenge for the third time in a row and she is not sent to elimination. During the next episode, Heather is first seen high fiving Topher after he makes a comment about Cody's dream. When Geoff brings back treemail that says that the leader must sign on it, Heather declares herself the leader and signs on it. It turns out that what the treemail was for was for two people to form teams by picking out of the other 8 remaining contestants. Heather picks Alejandro, Cody, Geoff, and Izzy in order to form the new Aloha team. During the challenge, Heather declares that she will do the drinks; she is seen getting annoyed when Cody is talking to Sierra who is now a member of the other team. The drink she makes is made out of coconuts in order to fit with the Hawaiian theme; she tries to cut open the coconut with a knife but Izzy breaks it over her head stating that's not the right way to open one. She pours the juice into a blender and creates a smoothie of sorts. When she gives it to Chris, it receives an 7/10. Unfortunately, her team loses the challenge and she is sent to tribal council that night. After the challenge, she targets Izzy due to her underperformance in the challenge, although Izzy tries to convince Geoff to flip on her, in the end he remains loyal to Heather and votes Izzy off as well. Heather is not seen doing much in Nightmare On Hawaii Street, however she does try to discuss strategy with Geoff and even delves into the real reason she and Alejandro broke up: Alejandro cheated on her with Courtney, but is also revealed that he had done this only after she had cheated on him with Rock. During the challenge, she is caught by a trap and drops down to the basement. Her team wins the challenge and she is not sent to tribal council. In the following episode, Heather is first seen asking Geoff who he thinks they should target next, in which he says he's not so sure. Afterwards the teams merge, and Lindsay rejoins the game. During the challenge, Heather is seen laughing at Cody when he says he brought his homemade superhero costume along, later she pulls Topher aside and tells him that she thinks Geoff loves him back in which Topher tries to deny it. For the stunt, she starts off on the top of one ramp, goes down to the other side, manages to flip and ride back before crashing. She then decides she really needs to get rid of Amy, and discusses it with Geoff in which he says he'll think about it. After the challenge, Geoff is pulled aside by Owen to discuss a threatening letter he had found addressed to him, when Geoff returns he pulls both Heather and Topher aside and tells them to vote out Cody. At tribal council that night, she comments on Cody's childishness and votes off Amy but her mini alliance votes off Cody that night instead. Following tribal council, Heather is annoyed by Sierra's blubbering after Cody's elimination. She tells her to shut up in which Sierra responds by telling her that she needs a coffee to heat up her very cold nature, after an intern comes in and offers the final 8 milkshakes. When Geoff and Topher prepare to go foraging, she asks if she can come in which she is ignored, so she goes up to Alejandro and whispers something in his ear in which he questions her need to tell them about whatever she whispered. Sierra takes this opportunity to accuse Heather of voting Cody off in which she says that it was actually Amy who she had booted, when Sierra is persistent about what they were whispering about Heather tells Sierra to leave them alone. During the reward challenge she is picked to be on Owen's team, she volunteers to get in the boat, but it is Owen who ends up getting in the boat instead. During the immunity challenge Heather isn't seen doing much besides throwing a rock at Lindsay, she manages to place 1st in the race overall. After the challenge she is seen being disgusted by Amy throwing Owen off a cliff, saying she's a trashy version of her. During tribal council, it is revealed she and Alejandro never broke up after all, which shocks everyone. Afterwards, Heather immediately gets into a fight with an enraged Sierra over her and Alejandro's lying to the other contestants. She then proceeds to call Sierra's love for Cody transparent, and it starts getting physical when she shoves both Amy and Sierra over calling them trash. She is then grabbed by the hair by Sierra and thrown into a tree, she proceeds to grab a stick and starts beating Amy with it in which Amy retaliates by punching her. The next morning, she immediately starts attacking Amy again, she insults both Amy and Sierra's weaves and tackles Amy, when Lindsay tries to break it up, Heather's only response is to punch Amy again. During the reward challenge, she spins the wheel of Fear or Fortune but ends up winning a disadvantage as she is unable to participate in the next immunity challenge. When Topher goes over to Heather and talks to her about Geoff, Heather's only advice is to tell him how he really feels. When Geoff and Topher go foraging, Heather offers to go with them, she nearly gets into another fight with Sierra before simply deciding to ignore her. In the woods, Heather blurts out that Topher loves Geoff to him, in which Geoff is shocked. Topher tries to deny it saying he loves him as a friend in which Heather states that Topher wants to date Geoff. When Topher tells her to shut up, she tries to guilt trip him by saying that if she shuts her mouth she won't be able to breathe and will die. Topher gets mad at her outing him in front of Geoff and storms off angrily. Amy then pops up out of nowhere and starts beating Heather up in which she tells Geoff to give her a stick, in which he proceeds to do. The stick breaks however and she slaps Amy when she grabs her hair. During the challenge she doesn't do anything due to not being able to participate. After the challenge, she is confronted by Geoff on what to do in which she says she doesn't know, she then pulls him aside and says she's sorry about the way she acted towards him and Topher. When Topher sees them, she tries to apologize to which Topher admits he overreacted but gives both of them the cold shoulder. When Geoff is upset at this, she comforts him. At tribal council she votes off Sierra, but much to her anger, Alejandro turns out to be the one voted out that night. Later, she punches a tree after Alejandro is eliminated. When Lindsay asks Topher if he and Geoff are an item, she says that they're not and that he got mad because she outed him to Geoff. The next morning she tries to shove everyone and grab the tree mail, but she is pushed by Amy before she can get to it. During the challenge, she teams up with Geoff and demands that he gives every gem he finds to her in which he does. She ends up winning the challenge due to the combined stash of what her and Geoff found in which Geoff pulls her in for a hug, she reciprocates but quickly pulls back. She asks him who to vote off in which he initially says Lindsay but after seeing how close she and Topher are, he changes his mind and tells her to vote Amy off. At tribal council that night, she votes off Amy and laughs at her desperate attempts to save herself. That night, she is seen celebrating with everyone else about Amy's elimination. The next morning, she is seen being annoyed with Topher and asks him why he's so obsessed with Geoff if he doesn't like him. During the challenge, she tries to get Geoff to give her all his supplies in which he refuses because he wants to win the challenge on his own. She ends up teaming up with Sierra, but the pair doesn't stay together for long as after they gather their supplies, Sierra bails on Heather and sets up her own little tent. When it comes down to her and Sierra for immunity, Sierra touches the ice cube first, leaving Heather vulnerable. She is not sent home however, as Geoff's injuries during the challenge worried everyone and causes him to be voted out instead. She expresses content at Geoff's leaving afterwards and says that she was angry that he wouldn't do the challenge for her. During the challenge, she is paired up with Sierra to decorate their side of the barn, she decides instead to sabotage Lindsay and Topher to bring more members over to her's and Sierra's side. Her first idea, is hanging up a sign reading that the other party sucks and that there are rats everywhere. Next, she ties a rope into a knot and flings it at Lindsay and Topher's record player, she pulls the rope, breaking the player. When Topher and Lindsay try singing to attract attention, she cuts off the cord on the mic. They manage to get Chef to sing, which makes Heather tell Sierra that he hates Cody, in order to divert attention from Lindsay and Topher's side. When it turns out she was lying, Sierra tries attacking her in which she fends her off with a chair; in the end her and Sierra lose and have to face off in a tiebreaker. Unfortunately, despite Heather managing to throw an idol into the lake first, it turns out to be Sierra's instead of her own and she is eliminated. During the finale, she votes Sierra to win due to hating her less than Topher. Appearances Trivia Comparisons *Heather's alliance with Geoff and Topher was similar to her alliance with Beth and Lindsay in Total Drama Island, in the fact that she was just using them to get further in the game. *Heather's elimination is similar to the alternate ending in Total Drama World Tour in that she throws the wrong idol into the lake in the very same way that she had thrown Alejandro's idol into the volcano instead of her own in WT. Competition Miscellaneous References See also Category:Females Category:Aloha Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants Category:Topher and Friends